Still loving you
by Lady Rarw
Summary: Cat Noir decide declararse por fin a Ladybug, pero a veces, las cosas no son lo que uno espera. ¿Qué destino les esperara? "I m Still loving you." / Inspirada en la canción "Still loving you." Este fic contendrá más capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas, hace tiempo que no escribía un fic y me dije que venga, ¿Por qué no? Adoro esta pareja y esta canción me pareció ideal para ellos, aunque sea trágica y romántica. Espero que los disfruten.**_

 _ **Rated M por posibles capítulos violentos o no, quien sabe.**_

* * *

 **Still loving you**

" _Time, it needs time_ _  
_ _to win back your love again_ _  
_ _I will be there, I will be there._ _  
_ _Love, only love_ _  
_ _can bring back your love someday_ _  
_ _I will be there, I will be there."_

Estaba enamorado de ella, lo tenía claro. Desde la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que luchó junto a ella. Aquellos ojos azules como el cielo en los que se perdía cada vez que la miraba. Sus labios, rosados, como deseaba besarla. Trataba de seducirla con sus coqueteos y bromas, aunque ella siempre la rechazaba. Día tras día, lucha tras lucha, intentaba ver a través de su máscara. ¿Quién se ocultaría tras ella? Plagg no le decía nada, él la buscaba por todos lados. ¿Sería de su edad? ¿Vivirían cerca? ¿Sabría algún día su verdadera identidad?

Un día, mientras estaba en clase, tomó una decisión. Aquella noche se declararía. ¿Pero cómo? Si no aparecía ningún akuma, ella no aparecería. Su compañero Nino lo miró extrañado al verlo tan pensativo.

-Hey, Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces cansado.

-Eeh, si perdona, estaba pensando.

Las clases transcurrieron como todas las mañanas. Chloe acosándolo, Marinette poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que la miraba y sonriéndole. Pero Adrien solo tendría en mente una cosa, aquella noche le diría sus sentimientos a su lady. La llamaría y la citaría, se inventaría que necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente y saldría de dudas.

Tras las clases particulares de todas las tardes tomó una ducha. Nervioso, repasaba en su mente que le diría a su querida Ladybug. ¿Le correspondería? A pesar de que siempre le negaba sus fallidos intentos de seducirla nunca lo había rechazado. ¿Se atrevería a poner fin a aquellos sentimientos ocultos y decírselo? No le importaba quien estuviera tras esa máscara, él la amaba tal y como era, con o sin máscara. ¿Pero ella lo amaría a él con y sin su máscara?

Suspiró, aquella noche saldría de dudas. Incluso le revelaría su identidad si fuera necesario, para mostrarle sus sentimientos. Estaba terminado de vestirse cuando se escuchó fuera un alboroto. La ciudad parecía en riesgo.

No sabía si era buena suerte o no, vería a su amada pero tendrían antes que ocuparse del akuma. Transformándose, saltó por el balcón, de tejado en tejado, hasta pararse en mitad del alboroto. Dos segundos después aterrizo Ladybug a su lado.

-My lady, pensaba que no vendrías.

-Siempre aparezco gatito.

Le encantaba cuando la llamaba así, sonrojándose levemente y sonriéndole.

-My lady, –cogió sus manos con suavidad, apretándola.- después de esto, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Eh, claro.

La seriedad con la que le habló Cat Noir le sorprendió, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Al menos no con un akuma suelto.

.

.

.

Tras la batalla, se posaron en un tejado, agotados. Había sido duro pero aun tenían tiempo antes de la transformación.

-Bueno gatito, antes de que me vaya ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Yo…bueno, my lady…

Estaba muy nervioso, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

" _Your pride has built a wall, so strong_ _  
_ _that I can't get through,_ _  
_ _Is there really no chance_ _  
_ _To start once again?_ _  
_ _I'm loving you."_

-My lady, yo solo quería decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, de verdad, solo pienso en ti, en tus preciosos ojos...Solo sé que sea quien sea la que este tras esa mascara la seguiré amando. Serás tú tanto con mascara como sin ella. Por eso, acepta mis sentimientos. Te amo.

Soltó de golpe, sonrojado y claramente nervioso.

Silencio.

Ladybug no decía nada, lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza.

Oh no.

-Yo….lo siento, ya estoy enamorada de alguien.

Una puñalada.

Y más silencio.

Ladybug se alejo rápidamente de allí.

Cat Noir se quedó, sentado en aquel tejado, sintiendo como si mil puñales le atravesaran el corazón. Nunca pensó en que aquello le iba a doler tanto. Pero ella amaba a otro, eso le había dicho. No sería suya jamás.

En las sombras, Hawk Moth observaba la situación. Sonrió. Era perfecta. Mando su pequeña akuma volando a través de la ventana. Esta vez ganaría y gracias a aquel gatito abandonado. La mariposa se posó suavemente sobre el cascabel de Cat Noir, cubriéndolo entero por una sombra negra, transformándolo. Su traje y antifaz cambió por completo, volviéndose blanco con el cascabel negro. Su mirada siempre llena de alegría ahora era más oscura, reflejando dolor.

-Si no puedes ser mía, no será de nadie más. Me pertenecerás a la fuerza, my lady.

Dejando caer una lagrima, saltó de tejado en tejado buscándola.

Su corazón estaba roto y Ladybug ahora tendría que pagar el precio de aquello.

.

.

.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido gato? Diciendo eso de repente.

Ladybug se dejó caer en la cama, deshaciéndose de la transformación. Su corazón latía a mil, estaba nerviosa y confusa. Muy confusa.

Era cierto que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su compañero, pero pensaba que solo era un simple coqueteo, nada más. Ella amaba a Adrien, no a él. Era así ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía un vacio en el pecho? Tikki se puso a su lado, sin saber cómo animarla. Marinette comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

-Hey, Marinette, no llores…

-Déjame sola por favor…

Tikki se fue al balcón, preocupada. Ella sabía la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir pero no podía decirlo. Y entendía como se sentía Ladybug. Solo necesitaba estar tranquila y pensar.

Marinette lloró hasta quedarse dormida, soñando con Cat Noir.

Lo que no sabía nadie era lo que aquella noche había desencadenado, ni el destino que le esperaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por leerlo. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, si sois tan amables de dejarme un comentario/critica/halago os lo agradecería.**

* * *

" _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_ _  
_ _to win back your love again,_ _  
_ _I will be there, I will be there._ _  
_ _Love, only love_ _  
_ _can break down the wall someday_ _  
_ _I will be there, I will be there."_

No había rastro de ella. Se había esfumado. Cat Noir se mordió el labio de rabia. Se sentía cansado, triste y decepcionado. Ya la encontraría cuando se sintiera mejor. Fue a su mansión, entrando por la puerta principal. Nathalie se quedo mirándole sorprendida, no entendía que podía hacer un héroe en su mansión.

-¿Desea algo Cat Noir?

-Si, encontrar a my lady y que desaparezcas.

Activo su Cataclismo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo utilizaba en un humano? Con una sonrisa sádica se acercó a Nathalie y la tocó, haciéndola desaparecer al momento. Caminó por la mansión, destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso, tanto paredes como el suelo y parte de las escaleras. En la primera planta rompió todas las puertas menos la de su cuarto.

Se tiró en su cama justo cuando su anillo comenzó a pitar, volviendo a su forma original.

Pero esta vez no se transformó.

Siguió con el uniforme de Cat Noir, que ahora era blanco, a pesar de que Plagg había salido del anillo y este estaba en su forma original. El pequeño kwami lo miraba asustado. Agotado como estaba, se desmayó justo cuando Cat Noir lo cogió sonriendo sádicamente.

.

.

.

-¡Marinette arriba!

La voz de su madre llamándola como todas las mañanas la despertó de golpe. Estaba con la ropa del día anterior puesta, tirada en la cama de cualquier manera. Recordó la noche anterior, sintiendo una punzada en su interior. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿De verdad Cat Noir se le había declarado?

Y ella…

…le había rechazado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar más en aquello.

Tras una buena ducha, se cambió de ropa. Esta vez se puso una camiseta blanca, con un dibujo de unas orejas y bigotes de gato. No sabía si era lo ideal, sobre todo después lo de Cat Noir…

Como ya empezaba a llegar el verano, se puso unos pantalones cortos. Su cabello, siempre recogido en dos coletas, lo dejó suelto.

Solo quería cambiar aunque fuera físicamente aquel día. Pensó que aquello le ayudaría a olvidar la noche pasada.

.

.

.

En clases, Alya la miraba sorprendida. Su amiga había cambiado su look y se veía tan bonita.

-A Adrien le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea.

Marinette sonrió con nerviosismo. Miró a todos lados pero no lograba encontrarlo. Un golpe en su bolso le llamó la atención y salió corriendo al baño. A Tikki le pasaba algo, nunca reaccionaba de esa forma y mas estando en el colegio.

-Tikki ¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo va mal Marinette…Plagg esta raro…lo notó.

La pequeña kwami lucia nerviosa y triste. Estaba conectada por un vínculo muy fuerte a Plagg. Si pasaba algo malo, ellos lo notaban.

-Tenemos que ir a verlo, está en la mansión donde vive Adrien.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿No me digas que…Cat Noir…es…Adrien?

Tikki la miró seria y se metió en su bolso sin responder. No podía desvelar la identidad de Cat Noir, era un trato que tenia con Plagg. Marinette salió corriendo, tenía que llegar a la mansión antes de que a Adrien le pasara algo malo.

.

.

.

" _If we'd go again_ _  
_ _all the way from the start,_ _  
_ _I would try to change_ _  
_ _the things that killed our love."_

La mansión por dentro estaba…destrozada. Faltaban varios trozos de suelo y algunas paredes. Como si Cat Noir hubiera deshecho todo aquello. Un momento.

¿Y si él estaba allí? ¿Estaría Adrien en peligro?

Marinette corrió por los tramos de la escalera que no estaban destrozados. No conocía bien la mansión, era la primera vez que iba a aquel lugar.

-¡Adrien! ¿Estás ahí?

Gritó angustiada. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho y tenía un mal presentimiento. Todas las puertas de la primera planta estaban destrozadas.

Todas menos una.

Caminó lentamente y con decisión, abriendo con suavidad la puerta.

Era un cuarto grande, iluminado. Tenía una cama a un lado, junto a un escritorio sencillo y un armario al lado. Encima del escritorio había posters de Ladybug y unas notas. Extrañada, Marinette se acercó y observó las notas. Todas eran teorías de la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. ¿Adrien la estaba investigando?

El sonido de un conocido cascabel la hizo girarse.

-¿Cat...Noir?

Se quedó paralizada cuando lo vio. Era Cat Noir pero lucia un uniforme diferente. Era entero blanco y el antifaz también. Su cascabel era negro y su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

Oh no.

¿Qué había hecho?

Todo eso era por su culpa.

-Cat Noir… ¿Qué te paso?

-Oh, querida Marinette ¿Qué haces mirando mis notas? Y mejor dicho ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy esperando a my lady.

El tono antes coqueto y juguetón de Cat Noir había desaparecido. Ahora era neutro.

-Eeh…vine a ver a Adrien y a darle unos apuntes. Eh, si, a eso vine.

Murmuró nerviosa y con lagrimas en los ojos. Todo aquello era por su culpa y tendría que arreglarlo. Dejó los apuntes en el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Tendría que salir de allí para transformarse y ayudar a su gatito. Notó un tirón en el brazo y fue lanzada bruscamente a la cama.

-Mientras espero a my lady puedo divertirme contigo princesa.

El tono con el que lo dijo no le gustó nada a Marinette. Trato de zafarse de él pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte.

-Cat Noir déjame ir, por favor.

Le rogó dejando resbalar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. El chico la miró fijamente. Entonces, su sonrisa se volvió sádica.

-¿Sabes princesa? Tus ojos son del mismo color que los de Ladybug. Los odio.

Activó su Cataclismo y la agarró con fuerza con los brazos, acercando sus dedos a los ojos de Marinette.

-Voy a hacer desaparecer esos ojos tan bonitos.

Marinette cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Era su fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí os traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic. Gracias por la paciencia y por esperar que suba el capitulo. Y si, soy un poquito(bastante) cruel. Intentare tener el próximo para la semana que viene. No me odies mucho y disfrutarlo.**

* * *

" _Is there really no chance_ _  
_ _to start once again?_ _  
_ _I'm loving you."_

Marinette abrió los ojos al sentir que Cat Noir acercaba cada vez más su mano hacia sus ojos. ¿En serio iba a hacerlos desaparecer?

…

Un ruido, como una puerta abriéndose, hizo que el chico se separa de ella al instante.

-No te muevas princesa, enseguida vengo a por ti.

Le dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Marinette se sentó en la cama, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas. Aquello era su culpa y lo iba a parar como fuera. Sacó a Tikki de su bolso, que estaba temblando, transformándose en Ladybug.

Salió de la habitación lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún sonido. Tenía que deshacerse de su akuma y rápido, no aguantaría luchar contra Cat Noir. Limpió sus lágrimas y caminó por el pasillo, llegando hasta las escaleras.

.

.

.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió, apareciendo por la puerta Chloe. Había visto que Adrien había faltado y ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle su cariño al chico que sería su novio? Pero cuando entró y vio la mansión destrozada gritó.

En ese momento Cat Noir bajó por las escaleras, bastante enfadado debido a la interrupción. Al ver a la chica gruñó, no le era de su agrado. La voz de Hawk Moth resonaba en su cabeza.

-Cat Noir mátala y busca a Ladybug. Una vez tengo sus Miraculous será tuya y podrás hacerle lo que quieras.

Hacerle lo que quisiera eh. Sonaba demasiado bien. Se relamió los labios a la vez que asentía.

-Cat Noir, dime ahora mismo que está pasando y si Adrien está bien.

Exigió la rubia, claramente asqueada por aquel desorden. Pero no recibió una respuesta. Cat Noir fue hacia ella con rapidez, golpeándola en la nuca, haciendo que se perdiera el conocimiento. Pensaba usarla de cebo, así atraería a su lady.

Por otro lado, Ladybug, que estaba apoyada en las escaleras, había observado toda la escena horrorizada. Aunque no le cayera bien la chica no podía dejar que Cat Noir le hiciera algo malo. O peor aún, la matase.

-My lady, si no viene pronto la chica desaparecerá.

Gritó con fuerza, agarrando a Chloe de la coleta y levantándola bruscamente. Esperó unos segundos y gruñó. No tenía ni paciencia ni ganas de esperarla. Acercó su garra a Chloe, activando el cataclismo justo cuando oyó unos pasos en la escalera. ¿Sería Marinette intentado escapar?

Ladybug bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Cat Noir sonrió.

-¡Alto!

Gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Chloe había desaparecido nada más ser rozada por la garra. Ladybug estaba en shock. Cat Noir la miraba sádicamente.

-Ahora te toca a ti, my lady.

" _Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_ _  
_ _what you've been through._ _  
_ _You should give me a chance,_ _  
_ _this can't be the end_ _  
_ _I'm still loving you."_

Cat Noir se abalanzó contra ella, golpeándola en el brazo con sus garras. Su traje se desgarró por esa zona, comenzando a sangrar por el arañazo. Se lamió las garras, saboreando el sabor de aquel liquido templado.

-Estas deliciosa, my lady.

Ladybug soltó un quejido, le dolía la herida aunque más la situación en la que estaban. Tenía que pararlo como fuera. Cargó contra él, siendo esquivada fácilmente y ganándose otro arañazo en la espalda. El olor a sangre le aturdía y el dolor le hacía ver borroso. Solo un esfuerzo más. Era hora de usar su poder.

Cuando estaba a punto de invocar su Lucky Charm fue arañada en el estomago. Escupió sangre a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo.

Cat Noir sonrió.

La había vencido.

Verla de rodillas escupiendo sangre y a punto de desvanecerse le provocó un escalofrió. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, disfrutando de sus expresiones de confusión y dolor. Se agachó a la vez que la cogía del pelo y tiraba hacia arriba.

-Y ahora my lady, dile adiós a tu Miraculous.

Pasó la mano por su mejilla, quitándole los pendientes con rudeza. Nada mas quitárselos sintió a su kwami caer a su lado. Y cuando la miró se sorprendió.

Marinette.

Ella era Ladybug.

Y lo miraba apenada.

-Cat...Noir…Te amo.

Nada mas susurrar esas palabras se desmayó, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Cat Noir la miró, por primera vez en unas horas, con miedo. La chica estaba cubierta de sangre, poniéndose cada vez más pálida y su respiración era más lenta. Una voz le decía que qué había hecho; otra, la de Hawk Moth le decía que la matase y le llevara los Miraculous.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer?

.

.

.

Faltaba tan poco para tener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir que Hawk Moth se relamía. Pero ese maldito gato estaba dudando en el momento final. ¿Tendría que ir el mismo y coger lo que siempre había deseado? No entendía las dudas. Ella le había roto el corazón y ¿él la quería salvar al final? De verdad, era un chico muy estúpido.

Bueno, todos los Cat Noir que había conocido a lo largo de la historia habían sido así de estúpidos. Incluso alguno había muerto por su Ladybug.

Puag.

Era asqueroso.

Quito la expresión de asco de su rostro, cerrando la ventana por la cual veía la ciudad. Cruzó la puerta de aquella sala oscura, acabando en otra más pequeña y con una trampilla. Bajó por ella, acabando en el piso superior de la familia de los Agrestes. Su mansión.

Si. Era el padre de Adrien.

Y pronto sería muy poderoso.

Bajó las escaleras con elegancia y lentitud, encontrándose a Cat Noir tirado en el suelo, llorando, agarrando y sosteniendo al cuerpo inerte de Ladybug. ¿Ya había muerto?

-Cat Noir, los Miraculous.


End file.
